Real Men Wear Pink
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel doit désigner l'exemple suprême de la masculinité. Devinez sur qui se porte son choix.


**Real Men Wear Pink**

« Pas de chaussons surprise, cette fois ? » commenta Lucifer en choisissant une tartelette contenant une moitié de pomme entière dans le plateau que lui tendait son cadet.

Raphaël haussa une épaule.

« Si tu reveux tenter l'expérience, je suis à ta disposition » déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Michel ne put retenir une grimace en entendant cela. Oh, c'était très bien que Raphaël ait un hobby inoffensif comme la cuisine. C'était tout à fait louable de sa part de procéder à une ou deux recettes expérimentales. Et s'il cherchait pour goûter ses produits, et bien… la famille servait à cela, non ?

Les chaussons surprise, c'étaient tout bêtement des chaussons fourrés avec tout ce que le guérisseur avait pu trouver dans ses placards : banane, carotte, radis, tomate, poulet, raisins secs… Hélas pour lui, Michel était tombé sur le chausson contenant les piments habanero.

Deux semaines après, il jurait que sa langue brûlait encore.

« C'est moi ! » tonitrua Gabriel en se ruant dans la pièce – question volume sonore, le Messager dépassait la limite permise dans ses moments les plus enthousiastes, lesquels arrivaient avec une fréquence des plus déprimantes pour les oreilles alentour.

« Coucou minouche ! » rigola Lucifer en laissant son benjamin lui sauter sur les genoux pour lui faire la bise avec effusion. « C'était comment, l'école ? »

« Génial ! » répondit le mouflet en chipant à son tour une tartelette. « On a eu droit à la différentiation du principe féminin et du principe masculin ! »

« Ah ouais ? » commenta distraitement Michel, vautré sur le sofa et occupé à nettoyer ses fosses nasales à l'aide de l'extrémité kératinée de son doigt.

Gabriel hocha vigoureusement.

« On a dû choisir un exemple des deux principes. Pour la féminité, j'ai pris Rachel, et pour la masculinité, j'ai pris Raph… »

Un bruit étranglé se fit entendre. Lucifer venait de s'étouffer avec sa tartelette et Michel bondit aussitôt pour lui coller une baffe dans le dos qui laisserait probablement un bleu monumental.

« Vraiment ? » commenta le guérisseur d'un ton vaguement surpris.

« Ben ouais » affirma le gamin rayonnant.

« Oh » lâcha l'Archange au teint surpris, agréablement ravi.

Michel considéra son cadet et crut qu'il allait imiter Lucifer.

Pour préparer ses tartelettes, Raphaël avait enfilé son tablier rose pâle arborant l'imprimé UN BISOU POUR LE CUISTOT et s'était attaché les cheveux à l'aide d'un chouchou poilu et de plusieurs barrettes couvertes de paillettes. En résumé, une image très convenable pour la mère au foyer ou pour le voisin gay de service.

Pas du tout l'image de la virilité personnifiée.

Lucifer leva la tête, regarda l'imprimé et recommença à s'étrangler.

« Tu peux m'expliquer les raisons de ton choix ? » voulut s'informer le guérisseur en reluquant ses deux aînés avec une expression bizarre.

« Beeen… »

Sous l'effort de concentration fourni pour se rappeler, Gabriel tira la langue.

« Le propre de la masculinité » énonça-t-il laborieusement, « c'est la force, l'agressivité, le courage, l'activité… ce genre de choses. »

« Et moi, j'ai ces choses-là ? »

« Ben, tu tapes sur Luce et Mish quand ils t'énervent, tu fais des trous dans le mur quand tu donnes des coups de pied dedans, et t'as sauté sur un Léviathan qu'essayait de te faire un mauvais coup. »

« Ah, vu comme ça… »

« Et puis… Le symbole du masculin, c'est le Soleil, il paraît, et toi… t'es toujours chaud et gentil, alors… »

Gabriel devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et baissa la tête devant l'expression plus qu'étonnée de ses deux aînés les plus âgés.

Raphaël resta un moment immobile puis déposa son plateau de tartelettes sur la table, saisit son petit frère sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le serrer contre lui. Habitué à la manœuvre, Gabriel enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du guérisseur et se cacha le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'Archange brun.

« Mon bébé » dit simplement Raphaël.

Et sa voix contenait tant d'émotion qu'elle aurait pu allumer le soleil, la lune et toutes les constellations possibles et imaginables à elle seule.


End file.
